Scorched Ire: Witch Hunt
by skylover4life
Summary: An Esper; a rare breed of human beings with a supernatural affinity to manipulate PK at will. When the American Knight Division is assigned a confidential case concerning the spawn of the Devil himself- they find themselves fearing the worst. However, they will soon find that their charge has a bad reputation...for killing stereotypes. [Eventual Rin/O.C]
1. Chapter 1: The Witch

**The Witch**

Chapter One

* * *

True Cross Academy; an academy forged by the Vatican church to cover up its true nature.

Within the walls of each academy lies a few extracurricular courses designed to combat dark paranormal creatures and entities.

These classes are cleverly camouflaged as _CRAM_ classes in order to avoid any unwanted attention. Only the brave few students who someday wish to attain the tittle of exorcist are ambitious enough to enroll in these classes and are to strictly keep it confidential.

Each international division has a number of hopefuls and have high rankings in varying categories. For example; The British branch of True Cross Academy is renowned for their talented tamers and disciplined students. There is also the Japanese branch, well known for scoring the highest mark in the written exams and blessed with top ranking marksmen.

I wouldn't forget to mention the United States branch; vastly known for their talented swordsmanship and wild cards. Though each branch had their fair share of wild cards, the United States was swarming in untapped potential.

As of now, they had been the talk of the century. They had found promise in a rare breed of people called, _"Espers"_

These Esper's where people who held a natural affinity to their sixth sense and were _capable_ of manifesting it into different forms of energy. This energy is often called _PK_. Though most students are required to learn _PK_ , only Esper's have the ability to enhance other parts of the body and have a higher capability than those excluded from the lineage.

That goes without saying that these gifted individuals needed practice to control their abilities.

Dating back to the 1500's, there was a larger percentage of these Esper's worldwide, but shortly before the fall of the Western Roman Empire there was a massive purge to eradicate anyone suspected of being witch. The pioneers of that era believed these Esper's were practicing Black Magic and feared them in their ignorance.

Psychics and Esper's alike suffered the same fate and their numbers dwindled until they became uncommon and scarce. With due time they migrated and dropped from the grid entirely, during this time they lived simple lives, never leaving a trace of their existence behind.

Generations passed and in turn the bloodlines branched an eventually took root. Without records; there was really no telling who could hold such lineage to their name.

As of now, there were three students under the U.S Branch who were recorded as Esper's in the past decade. With a proper education they would be receiving they would take that knowledge better themselves greatly. They would learn to either live with their gift or give it purpose to the Order and harness their strength as a weapon.

* * *

 **October 12,2004**

 _"Take good care of yourself and in turn you will have the strength to do the same for others."_

 _That is what we had been told repeatedly, by my folks and by the academy representatives up until now..._

 _I remember a time when I was in the third-grade when I blew into a tantrum for the first time in front of my classmates. It was out of character for me to do so, but I had been pestered mercilessly throughout that school year. Kids where brutal back then._

 _I had been picked on for gaining weight and having dorky clothes. A few of the girls in my class at the time had taken to harass and even steal anything of value in my desk. I mean-I was a child. The most valuable things there were probably my Kit-Kat bar and a purple smencil. It still didn't excuse them, those were mine...and I had the tendency to be very possessive about my things._

 _I remember the hot tears as I demanded she return my things. The teacher had put us in the spotlight during a lesson and had wanted our squabbling to stop. She had no reason to believe me, I was falling behind the other students and some had complained I zapped them when our hands brushed. No short of that moment she excused my behavior, I fell into an unruly rage and felt my face boil. Being under the scrutiny of my peers and betrayed by the only person to keep me safe from the social torture I let my emotions run wild._

 _Then my entire vision became red._

 _They say, that you see a film of red when you are truly blinded in a fit of rage...that, you blackout and don't comprehend what you do and as a person who has gone through it first hand I will tell you it's only half right. I'd say it is more a moment of instinctual rage...That you forget the concept of empathy and let what ever it is your doing happen. It's completely primal._

 _It was utterly horrifying._

 _Waking up on the carpet floor of your classroom and seeing everyone including your teacher cower in a fort they made out of desks. Their screams as they cowered in her arms. The few friends I had left now feared me and flinched the moment they met my gaze._

 _My eyes bore on to the array of pencils, markers and chalk pieces scattered on the floor. My blood ran cold when the tips of each utensil faced the cowering crowd of students. What exactly did my instincts wanted me to do. What had I really hoped to accomplish? What exactly did I do..?_

 _They called me a monster. A demon. A witch.._ _..and for once, they-they were right. I had to agree. I was nothing more than a monster._

 _Needless to say, I didn't go to public school since then. It didn't take long for word to get out and have a group of concerned parents demand I be punished for promising harm to their children. It was devastating to my folks and I felt no better about humiliating them either._

 _It all changed the following weekend when a group of uniformed men came to my home for questioning._

 _"...have you or any one in your family ever experienced anything paranormal first-hand?" I watched as my parents went back and forth with the man on the love-seat answering and even asking questions in return. Two other's stood quietly by the door without so much as a flicker emotions. Their expressions were indistinguishable. The man interogating my parents had to be more over six feet tall and seeing him shift awkwardly over my small couch had almost been comical if it weren't for my current situation._

 _The man in question wore a velvety white trench coat, even under his spectacles I could see a flicker of pale blue lining his iris. His blonde hair was combed back and had signs that it was starting to silver. He looked so...Elite. Was he military? No, military uniforms aren't usually so luxurious, but they all had and emblem and an odd looking brooch on their jackets. Who were these people?_

 _'Wow. He's looks so old,' blabbed my filter-less thoughts._

 _"Ah, Angelo so this would be your daughter?" Asked the charming bespectacled man. My Father beckoned me in between my Mother and him. He put a his arm over my shoulder protectively still smiling at the man. "Yes, this is my little Christelle. I could care less what the town think of us. She is my daughter and if anyone ever thinks of hurting my family...they will answer to me." His eyes met mine and my Mother's._

 _"You won't have to worry about that. Listen carefully Angelo, what I'm about to say is crucial to Christelle's safety and as well as the rest of your family. We have a reason to believe that your daughter is an Esper," One of the men handed a manila folder to my father meanwhile the White collared man continued. "With your permission we would like to run a few tests and we can move on from there. It's mostly for formalities sake, we would like for your daughter to one day be enrolled in our Academy. You wouldn't need to worry over financial issues, as I have spoken to you before the full-run scholarship is still available for her."_

 _"We don't have to pay a dime?" My Father asked flipping through the contents of the folder._

 _"It almost sounds too good to be true," My mother mumbled something else in Spanish to my father as she leaned attempting to skim the material._

 _"Surely not, the only thing to really worry about is when you are ready to fill out her paperwork. Her basic schooling can be done at home in the meantime until she reaches of age. She along with three other students will be assigned a special course. She won't begin her exorcist course until she passes her High School Entrance exam and there really is no hurry." With that answer my Father and mother shot each other a look.._

 _"We would like to see the school ourselves if you don't mind," asked my Father looking pensive as ever._

 _"Sounds splendid. I'll let the Director know immediately." The man said rising from my couch. "How does Monday morning sound?"_

 _"Great. We'll see you then Marcus." My dad agreed giving a firm handshake._

 _"Likewise." They broke from their handshake and he excused himself from my Mother and then me. When he got to me he knelt briefly an cupped my small hands in his gloved palms. "Do not fret little one, there is nothing wrong with you. I can see it in your eyes you hold promise."_

 _"Promise? What promise?" I asked unable to comprehend him._

 _He chuckled and seemed to recover gracefully, "Can you promise you will be brave for your Mama and Papa?"_

 _I blinked owlishly at the man and looked over my parents who stood between me. "I promise."_

 _"Good girl." He said before ruffling my hair and standing over me. "Very well, I'll be off then. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Vallero. Have a splendid evening." He said taking a gloved hand over his chest giving a a slight bow. With that the men left in a black limo and in turn would mark a new chapter in my life. One full of blood, sweat and tears. One where I would do whatever it took to get our dignity back..._

 _I promise._

* * *

 **Note to reader: I know what a few of you are going to say, she's going to be O.P (Overpowered) isn't she? My answer to that is-No. Find out in the next chapter if you're wondering what I'm trying to imply. I want to try something refreshing in this Blue Exorcist community-I will say Master Marcus and the other Esper's play an important role in Rin's life. Oops. Did I say Master..?**

 **Up next! Knights Division: Squadron Eight! Assemble!**


	2. Chapter 2: Squadron Eight! Assemble!

**Squadron Eight! Assemble!**

Chapter Two

 ** _April, 2010_**

* * *

"Andre Crowe."

"Dante Valentine."

"Delilah Valentine."

"Christelle Vallero."

"Sir!" We announced attentively.

We each stood in " _attention_ " stance and awaited orders from Master Marcus and Director Vaux. We were currently in the audience chamber and in the presence of the True Cross Academy Chairman Johann Faust. Throughout the last six years of my life these other three have been one of the only consistent faces I had seen. They knew exactly what I had been going through to a a degree and it had been the Valentine twins who had taken a liking to me within the first few moths of meeting. Back then Delilah towered over Dante, and he could hardly stand being too long without her. Those two were practically joined at the hip.

Six years later and Dante is a head taller than Delilah in stilettos. It might be a stretch though, I had barely even noticed with them being around me for the past few years. Both of them had an identical trait which had been their marvelous Chestnut colored hair, their face structures were a bit different-Dante had a heart shaped face while Delilah's had been a bit rounder. Their honey colored eyes were warm and piercing all the same.

Then there was Andre Crowe; _an enigma_.

 _Cold-yet endearing all the same._

There was a time when he was a ticking time-bomb and had the most trouble controlling his PK. In the beginning he treated me like a thorn in his side and took to ordering the twins and me around. He was a bit pale in Californian standards but his physique surpassed the lean and limber Dante by a landslide. His sharp jaw-line was admirable and frame of his face to his V-shaped blonde bangs that hid a shimmers of electrifying baby blue. He was marvelous and I didn't miss to appreciate his pretty face in a platonic sort-of-way.

 _Then there was me_ ; as of this moment my burgundy hair was up in a tidy bun with my bangs styled in profession. We were all dressed in our royal ebony coats laced in gold trim. The boys were wearing slacks and us ladies were stuck with red plaid skirts. With experience we both learned full length leggings were the most practical in combat...and life.

That and...Dante had a habit of flapping skirts with his telekinesis. Something he mastered along the way during our training.

 _With time I noted that we all had a few things in common_.

First, we were outcasts thrown out of society's bosom due to unforeseen circumstances(Being Esperian trash). Second, were all in the same squadron (Under Master Marcus's tutelage). Third, that if the world saw us as unnameable beasts then we'd prove them wrong and show them we were capable of so much more.

" _Ah_." He gushed in amusement as he applauded, "My, my! They've ripened and flourished with time! Why, the last time I saw them the runt of the litter couldn't even stop shaking." He commented backhandedly while shooting me a look. "They all looked like poised Doberman. You've really raised a fine pack Paladin Marcus and Milady Vaux you must be glowing with pride with having such assets in your rank."

"You're words are too kind Chairman Phaust, we intend to serve the Order as best we can Sir," Andre answered with grace. "With all do respect, Why have you summoned us?

"Ah, yes. It seems I need you four to finally cash in that favor that _Linda_ owes me." Chairman Phaust answered non-nonchalantly sitting on her desk. I dully remembered how eccentric our Chairman had been with the few times I had seen him. Director Faux pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply and then cleared her throat. "Chairman Phaust! Please refrain from using first name basis in school grounds. Now, how about you explain to us the reason of your visit today."

Chairman Phaust pouted and muttered a under his breath about how she was being a _killjoy_. Apparently she let it slide, because we all sensed the killer intent in the room and nothing came of ot afterwords. He sighed before bringing his attention back to us.

"This mission is normally reserved for an _S-Class_ rank, but seeing as how you all have a certain variable in common I'd say you might be exactly what I need. Do you all remember reading about the Blue Night that happened fifteen years ago?"

Our collective silence and hard gazes seem to answer that for him. "This mission has an undefined time of completion and can either last from a few months or even years, not only that...but you must swear total and complete secrecy about this to anyone, but yourselves. I don't care how you do it, so long as it's in your moral jurisdiction to do so."

 _Had it not been for the tension, six pairs of eyes would have rolled deep into each of our skulls at that moment._

 _Really. The demon Chairman preaching about morals...please._

"You are to protect the subject and keep his true nature a secret. Your charge is a fifteen year-old boy Rin Okumura, Son of the late Yuri Egin and King of Gahenna."

Even with all the training in the world I held my breath.

 _Surely he was joking. I prayed he would jump, laugh and tell us how priceless are expressions were...but it never came_. Just that challenging smirk daring us to call him out. Even Director Vaux and Master Marcus were rendered speechless.

"I suggest you sleep early today. You depart midnight tonight. I trust your _alpha_ Andre will help you all with you scheduling."

Andre's aura flickered in turmoil before Delilah touched his shoulder briefly. Their gazes met and I imagine he was steeling his resolve. "Yes, Chairman Phaust...but in turn I ask for full disclosure. I would much rather get all questions put of the way if you don't mind."

"Very well. You do deserve an explanation after all."

He had surprisingly filled us in with the story. We learned every minuscule detail of the demon hybrid we would in charge of through the Chairman and the rest over a case file Andre was in possession of.

 _Rin Okumura._

 _Jesus..._

 _Just what on earth were we getting ourselves into?_

* * *

 **11:56 P.M.**

We had all agreed to meet at my place since my parents were lenient and open to my life as an exorcist in training. Regardless, I'd make up a farce and tell them it was an intermational Esperian-related retreat. I had initially offered and no one seemed to really object to it either. Based on the synopsis of our mission we would be allowed to drop in once in a while. Dante had suggested that every other week one by one of us would drop by our hometown to turn in assignments for the rest of us whenever Yukio Okumura was free. So, typically speaking I would be allowed give my family a brief visit at most once a month.

My mother and father helped us double checked our bags to see if we were ready for the stay. Once we were all geared to go my folks had offered to keep my room stocked with miscellaneous items any us could need during our stay with the Okumura's

"You're all free to drop by anytime." My mother responded in kind, " _Cuidense Mijos. Y tu tambien Gorda! Te amo. " (Take care kids. Yo too my fatty! I love you.)_

"I love you to Mama, Papa. I'll be back soon." My father had been speaking to the boys previously and now put an arm over my Mother. I moved closer and let myself be embraced. I let them squeeze me to their heart content, but I did not want to return the gesture in fear of hurting them.

" _Te amo Mija, Que Dios te bendige. " (I love you honey, May God watch over you.)_

My father whispered. He chanted a catholic prayer and bent his index finger, hovering his hand into a form of a cross he finished with an _Amen._ My mother had done the same with everyone else. The prayer alone wouldn't be much of help, but it gave us a false sence of security and I was okay with that.

" _Gracias Mama y Papa Vallero. We'll drop in every-time we can."_ Announced the other three. There was only one thing I did not share with the trio. I was blessed enough to have my parents in my life a majority of the time. The twins were in the custody of their grandmother and well...Andre's situation was _complicated._ Working together all those years had brought them to know and love my parents.

I picked up and lugged my bag over my shoulder, with a final farewell Andre put the warp key into my front door to take us straight to the Okumura's new private residence. We all stepped through the door and walked into an old dusty lobby. I closed the door behind me and we registered the light coming from the windows. Delilah looked over her I-Phone and relayed us the time.

 **05:01 A.M.**

Andre gave us a knowing nod to proceed and continue as we had planned. We were to head to our respective rooms, unpack and start our rounds. We would be double checking existing barriers and enforce newer ones until the hybrid woke up. As soon as he did we would relay the situation to Yukio, Okumura. Once they wake our permanent positions would be established and we would remain that way throughout the year.

 _Or however long this would drag on._

 _Only time could tell._

* * *

 **Dear Reader,**

 **Please bless me with your thoughts and reviews. What are your thoughts so far? Please let me know. Anyways, the squad will be waltzing into the Academy Introduction Arc. Since Mephisto watched over Rin on his first day they weren't needed then. So, the following day would be Shiemi's introduction and Rin's Introduction to his Gaurdians. Ah, I can see his tantrum now.**

 **Nothing makes him more peeved than being treated like a child.**

 **Alright! See ya next Chapter! In...** **The Garden of Amaharah!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Garden of Amarah! Act I

**The Garden of Amaharah!**

 **Act I**

Chapter Three

* * *

《Font Meanings _》_

 _Thoughts/Inner Quips/Sarcasm_

 _"Japanese"_

"English"

* * *

 **05:24 A.M**

 _"I wasn't expecting you until Seven this morning,"_ asked a very guarded and bespectacled Okumura. His outfit was a little less than formal. He was still in his sleepwear and had no objection in pointing a glock in my face.

 _Looks like our new landlord is packing heat._

So much for trusting the Chairman Phaust with giving Okumura with the update. _"It seems you didn't receive the memo."_ I answered in choppy Japanese. In reality I feel my answer may have been akin to " _You didn't hear?"_

He cocked the gun, in silent demand as he stood in the doorway to the room Andre had assigned me. _"I'll make it easier for you, yes?"_

 _Please do_. "…"

"Mind telling me why you're here so early?" He asked unwavering, his English was very clean and grammatically accurate than my botched Japanese. May the culture forgive me for not grasping it yet.

"Chairman Phaust asked us to deploy around midnight, we did as we were told. Our time zones are quite a ways apart. Even so, we need these early hours to monitor and reinforce any existing seals within the perimeter."

"I see," He lowered his arm and adjusted his glasses out of habit. "With your team here I might be able to feel more at ease about My brother's safety." He gave a tired smile and ran pale fingers through his hair.

"We will see to it that Rin Okumura's true identity is kept secret. Andre will be able to fill you in on the details in the morning after we finish preparations for our stay. Thank you for your cooperation Yukio Okumura. You may rest at ease and leave the rest to us."

"Thank you a-…"

"Christelle Vallero"

" _Ah, Yes. Thank you Miss Vallero."_

* * *

It hadn't taken more than an hour until we picked up on a small entity luring in the dorms. Andre hadn't been at all concerned, but still had Dante and I investigate anyway.

We couldn't afford to let our guard down-stove spirit or not it could be a spy sent from the underworld for all we knew. Dante and I maneuvered through the maze of dinning tables and inched closer to the kitchen bar. Their was an opening large enough to see into the kitchen but we knew better than to depend on it. It was too early to rely on the sunlight and we didn't want to spook it away either.

I would have to make it a habit to check up on Rin Okumura from now on. I wouldn't be too eager to feel his demonic aura anytime soon.

My skin vibrated as I attempted to check up on Rin Okumura's presence upstairs; like a looming mist I let my aura bleed through the ceiling and travel upstairs through corridor and into his room. The wisps of his aura alone were distinguishable. The way it circulated was odd, but that was probably due to his demon heritage. It rose and slowly shrank peacefully.

He hadn't even registered we were here yet.

 _He reminded me of Andre...an Enigma._

Judging from the records we recieved Rin Okumura was aggressive when provoked and often brash in nature. Despite this, he still held very common teenage traits like being unkempt or even lax when he was comfortable. Despite his lineage he was irritatingly...average and unimpressive at fist glance. His school permanent record was unsatisfactory and was riddled with delinquency and failing scores yet his Home ED skills were above average...

"His aura isn't even reacting. Let him rejoice the fact that we are here to keep his cover from blowing," Dante teased dodging a fryingpan coming his way.

"Since you've upset the stove-spirit, I'll give you space to settle this on your own. He seems harmless enough."

"I'm positive this might be something else the Chairman neglected to inform us..." A few pieces of silverwear whizzed past his chesnut colored hair before he began cooing. "C'mon big guy, easy. I just want to talk..."

I left Dante to his own devices and made a walktrough of the dorm. Andre had aleft me in charge of scouting for blind spots in the infrastucture to prevent anyone from getting a glimpse inside. There was nothing more we could do about the building itself, but the incantacion protecting the building would have to be made in a set of layers.

Delilah had taken an interest in incantation and creating an assortment of talisman. She was more than capable of reinforcing the power of the existing barrier.

 _I wouldn't be surprised if she was working on that already._

The trek was unnerving, but uneventful. I simply added notes to the floor plan Andre lent me and when I felt satisfied enough I regrouped with the gang in the mess hall. We all sat down for breakfast an exchanged notes. Silently discussing our next move.

 _Well, tried to anyway._

"..the little guy made us breakfast too. I think i managed to make up with him," Dante added before swallowing a steaming fork of omelet. "I'ts a good thing we brought some groceries. We'd be eating scraps right now."

"Now Dante, you of all people should realize their circumstances. Behave." Delilah scolded gracefully. Dante had responded with childish pout before he calmly eyed the had felt his stir previously and had opted to wait for him patiently.

A grim reminder of my earlier meeting with Yukio Okumura popped into my head. Or perhaps it was something worth mentioning before he showed his face screaming in foreign. "Del, have you have the talisman ready?"

Andre added another sugar cube to his tea while skimming trough a manilla folder regarding the case." Delilah and I discussed earlier that we would only use talisman when we leave base. She Already infused an incantacion to dispell the language barrier here. The scale is a bit grand, but I'm sure Delilah is more than capable of maintaining it.

Delilah silently beamed at the compliment. "I hadn't tried it on an area as large as this before, the most immediate change will speach. Within a day or so, all literature within the vacinity will be ligible."

"All the more reason to be careful. We wouldn't want wandering eyes on sensitive infromation." Closing the folder with finesse he calmly took a sip from his steaming cup.

"Yukio! Get back here you Mole faced bastard! I'm not finished with you! Yukio!" Yukio made his way into the mess hall before he had stopped bluntly and shifted his eyes at our table. He didn't have to wait long before someone else barelled through.

Certain traits made more of an impact on me than others. The guy was disheveled and had a bed head. I had expected his hair tone to be more prominent. The profile had said he had raven colored hair, yet it was far more noir than anything else. The tint in his iris was more of a royal blue in comparison to Andre's powder blue. I hadn't even focused on his face much from that.

The disaproving look was shared on all of our faces. His tail was tense and free all the same.

"Who the hell are they? What else are you hiding from me!?" Rin Okumura had let a feral his exit his thoat and jabbed a pale finger at his sibling. Yukio remained passive at his coments and cleared his throat. "These are the Royal Gaurd Members asaigned to you. They're here to ensure your identity isn't revealed. If word got out about your relation to Gahenna you would be hunted by the Vatican Church. They would eliminate you without hesitation."

Rin was at a loss for words and slowly faced us. We didmt hesitate and with charm we each rose from our chairs and gave a modest bow.

"Pleasure to meet you _, Rin Okumura_."

* * *

 ** _Dear Reader_** ,

 ** _I'm sorry if there ever is a time where I'm not being clear enough. Please do point out any inconsistancies in my story if you find them. I would fix those immediately! It might wound my ego a bit, but I'll take it! Things might be a little slow-paced, but as soon as the Cannon story aligns it should take off. I just want to get all the technical information out of the way first before any relationship building is in place._**

 ** _As for why this chapter is titled after the episode, I will name them through story Arc's. With the likelyhood of Rin being under house arest during their stay, he's likely to resort to petty behaviour and whinning._**

 ** _I'm sure even they know Rin will need some sunlight._**

 ** _Fun fact: Christelle is French for "Christina" which means: "Follower of Christ"_**

 ** _See you all in Act II!_**


End file.
